Mine
by MoonlightMasquerader
Summary: Lucy has finally returned from her first mission alone; all she needs now is some nice relaxing peace and... Well screw that idea; the Dragon/Feline duo are in her apartment once again. Well that was to be expected, however Natsu missed his blond team member more than anyone could have guessed. Another Fairy Tail one-shot by me but this time it's NaLu .


Another Fairy Tail one-shot from moi (sorry), but this time it's NaLu! Believe it or not, this was originally meant to be light and fluffy... Natsu decided he didn't like light and fluffy as much as I thought ^^;

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters used/mentioned in this story (the plot line's mine though).

* * *

**Mine**

This could not be happening. After returning from an exhausting mission all she wanted was some peace and quiet, just a few hours to relax, and yet here she was standing outside of her own apartment dreading to go inside. She desperately hoped that she was mistaken; but obviously one mission by herself meant that the privacy of her home was violated even more than usual. Bursting through the front door, Lucy was faced with a blue Exceed drifting aimlessly around the apartments' main room. As soon as the flying creature set his eyes upon the blond he yelled out in delight.  
"LUUUUUCY!" Happy was already half way across the room before he noticed the all too Erza-like aura surrounding Lucy; this brought him to an abrupt halt in mid-air.  
"What do you think you're doing in here?" It was at this point Lucy's eyes fell upon the half-eaten fish in the cats paws "…I see." Happy's ears drooped.  
"D-Do you want some fish Lucy? It's yummy…"  
"Yeah, I know. It was _my_ fish after all." Her fists clenched and the corner of her smile (that bore more resemblance to a grimace) twitched. The Exceed chose this moment to casually soar towards the window – fish still in his grasp.  
"Come back here you damn neko!" However by the time Lucy had reached the window, he was already in the open sky.  
"I'll see you later Lucy!"  
"HAPPY!"

"Lucy? Lucy are you back!" Before she could even turn around to unleash her wrath upon the blue cat's companion, Lucy was swept up in the arms of her first friend from the guild; he swung her around the room violently before the pair collapsed against the wall. He pulled her down to sit between his knees, his arms still firmly around her waist from behind.  
"N-Natsu," she gasped, breathless "what do you think you're doing?"  
"Welcoming you home!" He laughed as if was the most obvious thing in the world, and Lucy didn't need to turn around to tell he was grinning wildly.  
"W-Well that's all very nice but-" She was cut off by more laughter.  
"No but's Luce, this is the first time you've gone on a mission without telling me." His voice was suddenly serious. "Never do that again."  
"You were worried about me, huh?" She tried teasing him to lighten the mood. After a moment silence she craned her neck around to look at him. "Natsu?"  
"Of course I was." He wore a frustrated expression, and his cheeks were flushed slightly. He buried his face in her blond locks before whispering: "How do you think it felt to come here one evening and discover you were gone? You hadn't said a word to me, but Gray and Erza knew, even Happy… Yet why didn't you tell me?" She could tell he was angry; fiery eyes met hers and faint scale-markings had appeared on his skin.  
"Natsu-" his grip was too tight "It hurts!"  
"Why am I the only one you didn't bother to tell? Did I really not cross your mind once! You just disappear for a week without any warning and you expect me to be fine with it!" Lucy couldn't even struggle; it was getting hard to breathe. "Na-tsu." Suddenly all pressure was released and she gasped for air.

"I just want to protect you, but it seems like I can't even do that right." His voice was bitter, Lucy wasn't sure if he was speaking to her or himself. "I'm so powerless – you might have been on the brink of death and there was nothing I could have done. What's the point in being strong if you get hurt?"  
"I'm okay, my spirits protected me."  
"That's the worst part… I wasn't there so _that guy_ took my place." His arms were shaking but he was being careful not to lose himself and hurt her again. "His scent is all over you, I hate it."  
"Are you talking about Loke?"  
"Tell me the truth Lucy – did he do anything to you?"  
"Hah?" The sincerity of his stare bore into her. "What do you mean 'do anything', Loke and I aren't like that!" Natsu scoffed.  
"He doesn't seem to think so." Lucy was starting to get irritated, what right did this flaming idiot have to interrogate her about her relationships with her spirits? Especially when she was tired after a long mission.  
"What happens between me and Loke is none of your concern Natsu."  
"You think so?"  
"I know so. What part of _Loke and I_ involves _you_ anyway?"  
"The part where his smell is all over you! Did you let him hold you like this? Did you enjoy having his hands all over you?" The dragon slayer snarled the final sentence.  
Lucy couldn't believe that this was happening. He was speaking as if she'd let any man touch her as they pleased.  
"Don't you dare degrade me like that." She hissed, tearing from his grasp. "What right do you have to act like you own me?"  
"YOU'RE MY MATE THAT'S WHAT, AND I WON'T STAND FOR ANY OTHER MAN TOUCHING YOU!"

* * *

The room was swamped with a sudden silence that absorbed any noise from the outside world. Lucy processed what Natsu had just said at the same time as he realised he'd said it. Leaning back against the wall, he scraped one hand through his hair, closed his eyes and sighed.  
"I didn't mean to say it like that." Lucy didn't know what to do, the whole conversation was moving too fast; one moment he was happy to see her, the next he was frustrated, suddenly they were fighting, and finally the dragon was subdued.  
"I don't want us to fight, Natsu."  
"Me neither." The silence persisted until Lucy eventually gathered her courage.  
"Did you honestly mean that? About me being- Well that's to say that you called me your… " Why did it have to be so difficult to say? By this point the Dragon Slayer was trying extremely hard to control his pulse; it had only ever raced like this on missions, but now he was fighting a different kind of battle.  
"I said you're my mate. Got a problem with that?"  
"How do you expect me to respond to something like that?"  
"I was seriously relieved when I heard you talking to Happy." He'd avoided her question. "I'd decided that if you didn't turn up today I was going to go looking for you; the only reason I didn't before was because Erza told me you could handle it."  
"Erza was right."  
"That's not the point!" He grabbed Lucy's wrist and looked intently into her large fawn-coloured orbs. "How was I supposed to know that if I wasn't there to make sure? I couldn't hear whether you were laughing or screaming. I couldn't see your smile or your tears. I couldn't even touch you like this. All I could do was sit here as you scent faded and wonder if you were ever coming back to me!" Without wasting another second Lucy wrapped her arms tenderly around his neck, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.  
"Sorry Natsu, I didn't realise that I'd made you worry this much."  
"Why couldn't you have at least told me?" A pang of guilt struck her heart.  
"I guess I didn't know how." That was a pathetic excuse. "It wasn't like I was deliberately avoiding you, I just didn't find the right time to say it. The others only knew because they saw me take the request."  
"You should have come and found me."  
"I didn't realise it was that important to you."  
"Even so, we're a team. It's like you did it behind my back."  
"I just wanted a little independence Natsu, I've been at the guild so long and yet it's the first request I've done alone. If I'd told you, you would have insisted upon coming with me."  
"So you didn't tell me because you didn't want me to come?" Lucy pulled back slightly without releasing him.  
"It's not like that! I just wanted to do something on my own for a change."

"Hm." He pressed his forehead gently to hers.  
"Are you going to sulk now?"  
"Nah – I've got a better way of getting your apology."  
"And what makes you think I'll apologise?" She said indignantly.  
"Because you don't get a choice in the matter." Without waiting for an answer, his lips were on hers. He was more forward than Lucy had expected; she'd always seen Natsu as fairly naïve. When she didn't respond to the kiss Natsu pushed for more; shifting around until she was the one with her back against the wall, he pinned her wrists above her head and advanced the kiss a step further. As she'd been pushed back Lucy had let out a small yelp, giving Natsu time to slip his tongue inside her mouth.  
"Nng-" She was powerless against the dragon slayer who had conquered her lips and stolen her first kiss. Not that she minded; this dominant side of Natsu was one that she could definitely get used to, however the pride of Lucy Heartfilia refused to let the fiery moron win that easily. Permitting her tongue to play along with his, the stellar mage internally smiled as the grip on her wrists loosened when Natsu realised that she wasn't going to resist him; or so he thought.  
Lucy found that, despite its appearance, his hair wasn't spikey at all. She buried her hands in the pink strands and tugged hard when Natsu caused her to let out a loud moan. Satisfied with this, Natsu pulled back and the couple could only search for the others reaction while they both attempted to regain their breath.

"I can't believe I didn't do this earlier." He panted with a slight smirk playing on his lips. Lucy could only watch those lips with a lustful gaze; damn he was a good kisser, but it was time to stop being so submissive. Inducing a second kiss wasn't difficult (clearly Natsu wanted this just as much as she did) but gaining control was. As soon as she had grasped the upper-hand his hand found the hem of her top and slipped swiftly underneath to caress her lower back; Lucy writhed under his touch on her bare skin and lost her advantage.  
After much banter between the two, Lucy managed to catch his tongue lightly between her teeth; he tried and failed to pull away, much to his discontent Natsu realised Lucy now held the power. Pushing him back onto the floor, his tongue still held prisoner, the blond straddled him – hands on his chest. Irritation flashed through his dark, slanted orbs as she continued to tease him; neither pulling away nor inducing another kiss. Finally, she released him.  
A deep throaty growl was emitted from the fire mage to show his displeasure at her choice; trying to pull her back in was futile, Lucy had decided that he'd taken advantage of her for long enough.  
"Lucy~" he pouted, endeavouring to persuade the blond to continue. She simply raised an eyebrow.  
"Not gonna happen, I shouldn't have even let you kiss me once after yelling at me like that."  
"I only yelled because you didn't understand that you're mine."  
"Is that so? Well then let me make this perfectly clear: as your mate there's no way I can afford to become weak-willed." His entire face lit up in delight.  
"You said it!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Lucy stood and turned her back to him as a means to disguise her blush. Natsu scrambled up and pulled her into a warm embrace, nuzzling into her neck only made her cheeks darken. "Natsu! T-That's enough already!"  
"You admitted that you're my mate." His whisper was husky and slightly erotic, Lucy's stomach flipped.  
"Yeah."  
"You understand what that means right?" He held her tighter. "You belong completely to me. I won't allow any other man to touch you; even if that Loke is your spirit, I don't want to ever smell his scent on you again."  
"Slightly possessive aren't we?"  
"Dragons only take one mate in their lifetime; if you're stolen from me then I'll be alone for the rest of my life." When he said it like that Lucy felt nervous.  
"I wouldn't leave you… I love you Natsu." She watched as his trademark grin unfurled on his face.  
"You liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiike him!" The couple turned, one in mild surprise and the other in pure horror.  
"Happy…" Lucy was bright red.  
"Hey listen Happy! Lucy agreed to be my mate!" Natsu beamed at his blue friend.  
"Is that sooooo…?" A sly smile spread across the felines features.  
"Don't. You. Dare." But her threat was too late as the Exceed flew off towards the guild.

* * *

It was kinda cute? Well some of it was anyway; the dragonish side of Natsu kind of took over, I promise that the next NaLu will be fluffier but for now you'll have to deal with this ;)

So... Review and stuff xx


End file.
